


Собирая голоса

by achenne



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Before The Storm, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Morgan loves science, PWP, Prequel, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Incest, Русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Summary: Морган пытается запомнить, хотя знает, что это невозможно.





	Собирая голоса

**Author's Note:**

> Mikhaila Ilyushin is named Katherina (or Ekatherina) in the Russian version of the game. There's no such name as Mikhaila among Russian feminine names.

Расставание с Катериной заняло двадцать восемь минут девятнадцать секунд. Морган отметила время на большом электронном табло в кафетерии и после, когда покинула его. Допустимая погрешность — около тридцати секунд в ту и другую сторону.  
Она постаралась не причинять директору Ильюшиной страданий. Той и без того хватит — парапраксия похожа на раковую опухоль, у нее скоро начнутся метастазы, несмотря на агрессивную химиотерапию. Морган согласилась помочь Екатерине остаться на «Талосе» в обход всех правил, в обход старшего терапевта Девриса, в обход Сары Элазар — глава службы безопасности должна была знать о нестандартных ситуациях. Черта с два. Даже Алекс ничего не подозревает.  
Отношения продлились четыре месяца двадцать восемь минут девятнадцать секунд. Морган подумала, оставить ли это в записи на своем терминале, и решила: не стоит. Достаточно короткого упоминания.  
Процедура разрыва похожа на нейротомию — садишься в кресло, терпишь боль, потом — ничего. Подобный эффект — слабость и тошнота на три-четыре часа, так что у прекращения отношений приз в номинации «Мерзкая гадость, но терпеть можно». Пара «ненавижу тебя… вас, Морган!» от Катерины — именно то, что ожидалось. Очередная допустимая погрешность. Она совсем не умела врать, бедная русская девочка, смотрела дрожащим от слез взглядом — и Морган заранее представляла, как та будет ходить за ней тенью, пытаться поговорить, пытаться что-то вернуть.  
Вполне вероятно, она скажет: ты же помнишь, что между нами было, Морган?  
Правильный ответ: нет.  
Правильный ответ — это и есть причина, по которой Морган рассталась. На языке горько, хочется запить «Поп-звездой» — приторной энергетик-газировкой, популярной на «Талосе», потому что действительно активирует работу мозга, хотя одновременно повышает артериальное давление чуть не вдвое и дает пинок поджелудочной ударной дозой глюкозы. Алекс обожает эту гадость. Катерина тоже.  
Еще ей нравилось целоваться приторными губами, а потом, часто дыша, снимать с Морган транстаровский костюм, чтобы коснуться чувствительного места между ног, аккуратно спрятанного клитора. Мокрые и шершавые прикосновения заставляли стонать и выгибаться. Морган всегда любила, когда с ней проделывали подобное, неважно, мужчины или женщины.  
Еще она сравнивала — например, Алекс осторожнее, потому что он мужчина и брат, он профи в устройстве человеческого мозга, но анатомия ниже пояса до сих пор порой смущает — или, скорее, до сих пор спохватывается, что настолько хорошо знать собственную сестру не слишком прилично.  
Катерина смелее — женщине всегда проще сделать хорошо другой, она глубоко погружала язык, соскальзывала от чуть набухшего клитора к влагалищу, имитируя прикосновение. Она всегда начинала мастурбировать себе, если поза была неудобна, терлась о простыни.  
Морган забудет то и другое? Жаль, нельзя просто собрать ее любимых людей и навсегда оставить рядом. Алекс выяснил, про Ильюшину, ему было все равно или просто не подавал вида, что ревнует. Катерина, конечно, понятия не имела о том, что ее любовница лет десять спит с собственным братом.  
Морган долго удавалось удерживать баланс, но всему когда-то приходит конец. Дело, конечно, не в ревности, зависти или чем-нибудь еще столь же мелочном. Отношения — просто хобби, секс — приятное развлечение. Любовь сродни игрушке, и она любила и Катерину, и Алекса, но вступила в брак только с наукой.  
Нужно оставить записи на терминале, напомнила себе Морган. Впереди у нее амнезия — хроническая потеря памяти из-за повторяющейся установки и удаления нейромодов. Это опасно, это рискованно.  
Нет, не так: это смертельно, статистическая вероятность гибели — 73,99%. Морган просчитала риски, но солгала, убавив две трети, когда спросили о результатах.  
Ее брат умел улыбаться и убеждать: все будет хорошо так, что ему верили, и разве они не одной крови?  
К черту статистику.  
Морган собиралась пойти по стопам Ласеара и Яна Пуркине, достаточная причина отказаться от любых близких отношений.  
Катерина не поняла бы. Алекс — пока согласен и поддерживает, потом — может испугаться и отказаться от этой идеи. Морган заручилась поддержкой Сильвена Беллами, тот умел быть восхитительно безжалостен: любой подопытный становился крысой — белой, с розоватым хвостом и серо-белесыми ушами. Он не откажется от намеченного пути, заодно сумеет уболтать и Алекса.  
Записи содержали минимальную полезную информацию. Детали ни к чему, эмоциональная окраска — тем более. Лучше оборвать все социальные связи прямо сейчас.  
Сам сухой тон должен всегда напоминать о решимости, о том, что происходит сейчас, когда Морган готова шагнуть за грань.  
Она еще раз просмотрела содержимое терминала. Игве, Шоу, Элазар. Беллами соседствовал с Лоренцо Кальвино, автором технологии симуляции, оптимального способа начинать старт любых способностей. Алекс предложил оформить под стандартные тесты, которые проходит каждый сотрудник перед приемом на работу. Морган пошутила: ты будешь раз за разом устраивать мне собеседование, не надоест?  
Морган передернула плечами. Она попыталась проанализировать ощущения: страх, беспокойство? Ерунда. Ю ничего не боятся.  
Волнение? Это нормально. Далеко не каждому дается шанс стать большим, чем просто человек.  
Она равнодушно говорила в микрофон, рассматривая семейный портрет на стене. Алекса отчего-то передергивало, когда он видел произведение фотоискусства — «Морган, тебе не кажется, что это… чересчур». Она отвечала: я повесила фото не ради мамы с папой.  
Забудет ли она, кто изображен? Сумеет ли узнать собственного отца? Мать? Брата?  
Забудет ли Морган вообще все?  
Она выдохнула, переслушивая отстраненный голос. Лоренцо Кальвино. Гениальный старик с эйдетической памятью. Сара Элазар — скрытная, подозрительная, страдающая тяжелой формой ПТСР, верная и готовая защитить — главное, понять, кого именно. Даниэлла Шоу — была еще на ТранСтар Норт, не любит ни Морган, ни Алекса, но вытерпит обоих, никуда не денется. Отдельная пометка: она не враг, и ей позволено многое, в том числе отдушина: ругать начальство. Однажды Морган предложила Алексу поступить по примеру японских коллег и подарить Шоу боксерскую грушу с их портретами. Жаль, тот не оценил идею — но записывать это не стоит; шелуха, мелочи, наносное.  
Катерина Ильюшина…  
О ней Морган было говорить сложнее всего. Она успела привязаться к русской любовнице, она же помогла ей остаться на «Талосе», Катерина умоляла об этом, но ее грубоватая подделка медицинской карты никуда не годилась без помощи вице-президента. Морган обошла все запреты и даже паранойю старшего брата. Катерина осталась. «Короткие отношения были прерваны необходимостью, в связи с будущей амнезией…», — да, это неплохая формулировка, Морган не нравились драмы. Она, в конце концов, надевала психоскоп и следила за тем, как очередного добровольца скармливали тифонам. Она присутствовала при гибели отца Ильюшиной — Морган выяснила кое-что о добровольце уже после того, как тот упорно кричал о семьях, словно знал, что его дочь здесь, пытается добраться сквозь ловушки закрытых дверей и уровней доступа. Она промолчала, потому что это повредило бы репутации директора технического департамента. Алекс старался не допустить подобных рисков, увольнял и куда за меньшее. «Она просто беспомощная девочка» на него бы не подействовало.  
Морган пробовала Катерину на вкус — ее короткие вскрики «O bozhe Morgan», пока сжимала тяжеловатые ягодицы и полноватые бедра. Екатерина была типичной русской женщиной — с изящной тонкой талией и пухлыми бедрами. Славянское широкоскулое лицо с примесью извечной азиатской — татарской, не китайской, конечно, — крови. Русские не впервые покоряются мрачным сумасшедшим азиатам, словно неизбежной судьбе.  
Жаль, нельзя оставить все это на аудиофайле.  
Вообще-то Морган все еще жалела, что рассталась с русской любовницей — вероятно, стоило зайти к ней напоследок, измененной?  
Отрастить себе темные бликующие щупальца и запустить Катерине между ног, сжимая рот свободной рукой.  
Применить телекинез и раздеть ее на расстоянии, оставив голой и уязвимой, а потом заковать в невидимые цепи и долго, с пристальным голодным вниманием рассматривать широкие бедра, впалый живот, округлые мягкие плечи и небольшую грудь с темно-розовыми сосками, окруженными широкими ареолами. Смотреть и наслаждаться, а уже потом втолкнуть язык в вагину.  
Морган осознала, что мастурбирует — вообще-то записи создавала не за тем, чтобы запечатлеть свои любовные приключения и эротические фантазии.  
И все же она продолжала представлять Катерину и те способности, которые уже упакованы в обозначенные условными маркировками из латинских букв и цифр нейромодов. Способности тифонов станут ее, Морган, частью.  
К Катерине она пришла бы с телекинезом, немного сжала горло — не дыши, посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. Вагина у нее красивая, аккуратная, с нежным рисунком половых губ; интимные органы, мужские или женские, редко бывают симпатичны, но Морган любовалась раздетой своей русской любовницей; прийти же — с удушающей хваткой и ее беспомощностью. «Я — то, чего ты боишься». Катерина ее впустит — откроет и дверь, и все остальное.  
С Катериной они расстались.  
Это ничего не значит.  
Морган стерла пять копий, шестая ее устроила — сдержанная, равнодушная, никаких намеков ни на персональные подробности, ни на съеденного мимиками отца Катерины. Сойдет.  
Теперь… Алекс?  
Морган нахмурилась. Говорить о брате было еще хуже. Лучше промолчать вовсе.  
Она знала о нем все — привычку работать ночами и уникальную способность просыпаться даже после получаса отдыха, будто проспал полноценные восемь. Любимые блюда — устрицы и икра соседствуют с вульгарным печеньем и картофелем фри. Любимые книги — это все еще комиксы и чудовищная графомания про завоевателей космоса. Музыка — странный шум из индастрила и нойза, который совершенно не подходит образу президента ТранСтар.  
Алекс, президент правящей миром и космосом компании, позволял сестре куда больше, чем Катерина. Однажды Морган связала его, заставив стоять на четвереньках несколько часов. Тот не пожаловался, не произнес никакого «хватит, Морган»; просто на следующее утро едва сумел подняться с кровати и кривился при каждом шаге и движении.  
Алекс кончает с закрытыми глазами, выражение лица у него в этот момент всегда немного мученическое, словно он готов напомнить сестре: это ты меня втянула в столь неподобающие отношения.  
Он выглядит лишенным всякой способности чувствовать, не говоря уж о сексуальности, но удивительно тактилен: Морган могла просто прийти в кабинет и начать тискать его — через костюм ничего не почувствуешь, это точно, но Алекс все равно терялся и отвлекался от своей работы.  
Он же полностью, казалось, забывал о ней, игнорировал неделями, если на «Талос» приезжали какие-нибудь важные шишки, у которых требовалось снять коннектомы или просто показать все великолепие станции. Не стеснялся лгать, — конечно, «белой ложью», звучит похоже на «белый шум», не так ли? Ловил на дешевые манипуляции об этике и благе человечества. Может, из-за всех этих речей Морган в результате решила принести себя в жертву: он умел убеждать, черт его подери.  
Один из нейромодов основан на способностях тифона-телепата — именно вооружившись им, Морган придет к брату, заберется к нему в голову и узнает все его тайны. А, может, нет — просто посмотрит на себя ее глазами, или — покажет его самого своими.  
Прикосновения через жесткую материю костюма. Ладони на груди — Морган заставляет его избавиться от сьюта, собственное выражение лица восторженное до голодной гримасы.  
Алекс не любит раздеваться, даже ей скорее покоряется, чем испытывает от наготы удовольствие; всегда как будто пытается закрыться, но Морган сжимает мягкие складки на боках и устраивается сверху, чтобы у брата не осталось путей к отступлению.  
Она покажет, как с ним хорошо, когда он устраивает ее удобнее. Когда проводит пальцами между ног, когда входит в нее. Его тело плохо подходит для сложных любовных игр, и Морган это тоже заводит — насаживаться на торчащий член, заставлять Алекса двигаться порой через силу, он потом весь мокрый и едва дышит.  
Нейромод телепата подойдет для того, чтобы сказать все, чего не получалось раньше и не получится никогда.  
Катерина была ее лучшей любовницей, Алекс — просто всем, плохим и хорошим сразу, поэтому не хочет записывать. Катерина примет ее, даже если Морган включит протокол эксперимента с ее отцом. Брат останется с ней, что бы ни случилось.  
Вполне вероятно, лишится она обоих — и не только потому что не верит ни в загробную жизнь, ни в то, что человеческая личность это что-то большее, чем активность мозга.  
«В здравом уме и трезвой памяти».  
Морган едва не добавила эту к одной или нескольким записям, но она не прощается, не оставляет завещание. Она подобна тем, кто впервые летел в космос, теперь последняя граница — человеческий разум, как говорит отец.  
Она идет в царство теней — сама за собой, она не оглянется.  
Морган бросает сувенирную монетку с Земли. Выпадает «орел».  
Полет нормальный.


End file.
